Colliding
by ValentineEnix
Summary: Mujo, sCRYed, is back and is doing the classic villainous act, trying to take over the world. Vincent Valentine, Kuja, and Axel are transported by an unknown entity to the Lost Grounds to meet Kazuma, Ryuho, and Straight Cougar who are trying to stop him


This story is a mixture of different Animes and SquareEnix games. I was bored and had nothing better to do and plus I just felt as if I needed to type something worth reading. I hope you enjoy it.

A.N: I'm a little rusty on places and things of that sort so if I make a mistake with something please don't insult me for doing so. If you can, just kindly correct me. Also, I put this story in other categories because of the different characters but they are named different things because you can't have a story with the same name. Collide, Collided, and Colliding.

Final Fantasy VII- Vincent Valentine

Final Fantasy IX- Kuja

Kingdom Hearts 2- Axel

S-CRY-Ed- Mainly Ryuho, Kazuma, and Straight Cougar.

My Own Character- Mideeva (A Villain)

And so it begins...

* * *

MIDGAR (FFVII)

"Alright, Vinnie, I think we've rounded them all up!" Yuffie said excitedly through a walkie-talkie, from in front of Cid's airship. In another section of Midgar, Vincent looked around him making sure no Epiolnis were still around. It still puzzled them as to how the Epiolnis had gotten into Midgar; they usually stayed in the Frog Forest, which was much different than Midgar. "Alright, I'm on my way to the airship," Vincent said into the walkie-talkie as he started to the airship.

Suddenly, Vincent stopped in his tracks as a bright white beam of light struck the ground in front of him. He looked around quickly searching for where it had come from. The light struck again, this time closer. Before he could move it struck once more, this time hitting him. He disappeared in thin air.

BLACK MAGE VILLAGE (FFIX)

"What makes you think that since you revived me I won't go back to my old ways?" Kuja asked one of the two mages that surrounded a bed they had him laid upon. The Mages looked at each other then back at Kuja. The one named Mr. 24 replied, "Zidane explained the conversation he had with you before you stopped." The other, Mr. 207, continued, "He made us understand that you weren't such a bad person... That you were just... misunderstood and that he would probably have done the same thing in your shoes." "We have forgiven you for all your sins against us." Mr. 24 finished.

Kuja raised an eyebrow then chuckled, "So... I am assuming by Zidane's words that you trust me." Mr. 24 and Mr. 207 looked at each other once again then back at Kuja and nodded slowly. Kuja, out of words, chuckled once again. "We will take you to meet the other Mages that you created," Mr. 207 said as he turned to leave. "You are actually like... a father to us..." Mr. 24 said as he followed Mr. 207. Kuja slowly hopped down from the bed and followed Mr. 24 and Mr. 207 outside. Just as he got out the doorway a slightly bright white beam struck in front of him. He backed up startled a bit and then looked up to see where the beam had come from. As soon as he looked up he was struck with the beam and disappeared into thin air.

SECRET PLACE, DESTINY ISLANDS (KH2)

Axel groaned as he came to, "Wha... What happened?" He asked and his vision cleared to see Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi standing around him. Sora grinned, "Welcome back, Axel!" Kairi giggled a bit, "You've been out for a couple of days now." Axel sat up from the hard yet cool ground he had been laying upon surprised, not knowing where he was or what happened. He looked to Sora, "...Roxas?" Sora chuckled, "No, I'm Sora remember?" Axel thought for a second, "Yeah... I think I remember. Everything's so fuzzy." Axel rubbed his head as he closed his eyes trying to think then he looked around and finally back at Sora, "Where am I and what happened?"

Sora cleared his throat and began to answer Axel's questions, "You see 'Inspector' Kairi found a strand of your hair clinging to her shirt fabrics. So ... Donald conjured up a spell to use with your strand of hair to bring you back to life and here you are on Destiny Island!" "Took him quite a while and he needed a lot of supplies," Riku said then frowned and continued, "which I had to get..." "Hey! Don't blame it on me! Sora couldn't find half his supplies!" Donald scolded. "He was too busy playing around," Riku said with a chuckle. "I remembered that you were a Nobody so I asked Donald if he could give you what all you Nobodies said you wanted." Goofy said and pointed to Axel's chest. "Which I did!" Donald yelled proudly.

Axel slowly put his hand to his chest feeling a heartbeat. He looked up at Donald and smiled a bit then looked down at the ground. He couldn't think of any words to say. Riku put his hand on Sora's shoulder, "I think we should give him some time alone to adjust." Sora nodded and began to lead his friends out of the room.

Axel didn't remove his hand from his chest; he was too stunned. He slowly stood, after a few minutes, and began to walk out of the small cave. Just as he was about to step out of it a very dull beam of light struck in front of him. He backed up quickly surprised. The beam struck again behind him; he moved to the side and fell over onto a large rock just as the beam struck again hitting him dead-on. He disappeared into thin air.

THE LOST GROUNDS (s-CRY-ed)

Three young men lay, unconscious, on the hard cold ground in the middle of a desert like place. One of the men, Kuja, awoke first holding his head in pain. He opened his eyes and looked around to see nothing but sand, cliffs, and two unconscious guys lying on the ground. One of them groaned just as Kuja began to walk away. Kuja stopped and turned to the one with ebony hair who had started to stand as he held his head. "I'm assuming you don't know where we are either but, it doesn't hurt to ask anyway. So," Kuja said then cleared his throat, "Where are we?" Vincent, the one who had stood, looked to Kuja then around, "Lost..." he said simply.

Axel, the other who was lying on the ground, began to awaken. He looked around, "This isn't the island...," he said as he stood. He looked to Kuja and Vincent, "Who are you guys?" Kuja crossed his arms and frowned, "Why should we introduce ourselves if you haven't introduced yourself first?" Axel shrugged, "Well... my name's Axel." "Vincent," Vincent said as he began to walk off looking around. "I am Kuja," Kuja said proudly with a sly smirk. "Now that we all know each other maybe we can put our heads together and figure out where we are and how we got here," Axel said as he looked from Vincent to Kuja.


End file.
